Renaissance Vampire
by Caiti Cat
Summary: In Renaissance era London, a young woman is turned one night by someone very close to her. Now, trying to fit in in the year 2014, she is in for the surprise of her existence. OC's related to Twilight characters main. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Renaissance Vampire

**In Renaissance era London, a young woman is turned one night by someone very close to her. Now, trying to fit in in the year 2014, she is in for the surprise of her existence.**

1560's

My name is Isabel Jane Whitlock, and this is my story. Not the story of my life, but of my death. And everything after.

It happened the night of my 19th birthday. It was the first year I had spent a birthday without my twin sister, who had disappeared six months previously. Walking home from my fiancee's house- alone, after convincing him that my short walk home would be no problem- I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around, but saw nothing. Thinking that my imagination must have run away with me again, I continued on my way. Surely the faint rustling I heard was just a stray cat or some other such small creature. No need to worry about it, and I already see my house in the distance.

I had not taken more than three steps toward the familiar little cottage before I was knocked to the ground. I quickly looked around again, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then I saw a blurred figure coming at me with remarkable speed. Before I could attempt to run, or even scream, there was a sharp pain in my neck and I felt the warm blood start to seep out of the wound.  
I collapsed back to the ground as a burning pain started pulsing through every vein in my body. Then, I heard a familiar voice call down to me.  
"Won't this break Anthony's poor little heart?" The voice asked, chuckling darkly. "Welcome to hell, sister."

As she was walking away I finally found my voice. "V-Victoria?"  
Then, my world went black. But, that is only the beginning of my story.

**AN: I know it's short, but keep in mind this is only a prologue and the chapters will get longer. Reviews are appropriated to let me know if I should continue or not. so... thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm feeling nice, so I'll post this now instead of making you wait.**

**1560's:**

Three days after I was attacked, by my own twin sister, I awoke with a new strength and sharper senses. But there was also a powerful thirst, impossible to be denied. Dazed and disoriented I had mad my way into town where people had just begun to get ready to face the day. The baker's daughter, always among the first of the town's folk to rise, waved at me in greeting.

It wasn't until her heart had stopped beating, my own face and hands stained with her blood, that I had realized what I had done. What I had become.

**Present Day:  
**

"Jane! Time for school sweetheart!" I heard my mother's voice drifting upstairs, interrupting my latest day dream.

"Coming," I called down to her as I grabbed my backpack and bounded down the stairs, already dressed for the day.  
I was surprised to see my entire foster family sitting around our small kitchen table. But then I remembered that this was mine and Shane's first day at a new school. Something we had to do regularly to avoid notice. This time we were somewhere in Washington. We would both be starting out in freshman year, hoping to get to stay here a bit longer.

I smiled at my mother and father, then turned to Shane- who reminded me so much of the true brother I had been forced to leave behind so many years ago.  
"Come along, dearest brother," I said, teasing him a bit. "We wouldn't want to be late for our first day of school, would we?"

"No we wouldn't, baby sister," he responded, causing me to roll my eyes. "We wouldn't want that at all."  
With that, we waved to our parents and left for school.

The first day at a new school is never pleasant, especially when it happens to be in the middle of the semester. But it's always ten times worse for Shane and me because we're so... different. Even with all the new schools we've been to over the years, sometimes it's hard to ignore the stares and the whispers. And of course the smell. Packing that many humans into one building is never good for my senses.

This school was a bit smaller than most of the other ones we have attended, which helped keep the smell down, but it only made the stares worse. Most of these people have probably known each other since they were in diapers. Outsiders are bound to be treated with either distrust or fascination. Personally, I prefer distrust. It keeps people away.

People here, however, seem to be drawn to us. Glancing around I see that several groups of girls are throwing my brother looks that I'm sure are meant to be seductive or sexy. Most of them just look downright ridiculous. And most of the guys are looking at me with what can only be classified as lust. I glare at the first one brave- or foolish- enough to attempt to get closer.

"This is going to be a long year." I whisper to Shane, too low for the humans to hear.  
"No kidding," he responds. "I may just have to punch one of those guys looking at my baby sister like they are."

"Shane, how many times do we have to have this conversation?" I say, barely moving my lips. "I'm actually older than you."  
Suddenly, I catch a new scent. One that is very familiar to me. Shane looks at me with his eyebrows raised as I stiffen. "What is it?" he asks.  
"We're not the only ones," I answer simply, before pushing through the crowd, heading toward where the scent was coming from. I barely even notice Shane following me, or the surprised squeaks from some of the other students as I push them aside as gently as I can in my current haste. I may be in a hurry, but I know better than to use even a quarter of my strength on a human.

As I turn the corner into a realitively clear hallway, I collide with something much harder than fragile human bodies and feel a pair of strong hands reach out to steady me before I can fall and dent the floor. I lift my head to find a pair of golden eyes staring back into my violet ones.

**AN: At this point I can take the next chapter one of three ways. I'm still trying to decide which way I want to go, so I'm forced to end this chapter here. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renaissance Vampire**

I stumbled back and gasped in surprise.

"A-Anthony?" I stuttered. Then, without giving him a chance to answer, I shook my head, "I'm sorry. You just reminded my of someone I used to know."

"Sorry," He spoke with the musical voice that most of our kind had. "I'm Edward Cullen."

The name brought a small smirk to my lips as I remembered the stories I had been told.

"You know Tanya?" Edward asked. I wasn't surprised at the question. I had also been told of his abilities.  
"She's a good friend of mine," I answered. "She's helped me a lot, adjusting to this life."

"It's not easy, is it?"  
"No, it's not. Especially when the one who turns you leaves you to figure it out on your own," I shook my head to get rid of all the images that came to mind. "Anyway, that was a long time ago. I'm Jane Collins."  
"Nice to meet you," Edward said.  
"You too."

"Edward," A female voice suddenly rang out down the hall. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class. Bella's already waiting." The pixie like girl suddenly stopped as she spotted me. "Oh. You're here. Finally, I was beginning to think I was wrong."  
"Alice, what did you-" Edward said, but was quickly interrupted by Alice.  
"Shush, big brother," she said to him. Turning back to me, she said, "I'm Alice Cullen, by the way."  
"Hi, I'm Jane Collins." I responded.

"Can I see your schedule?" Alice asked, holding her hand.  
I handed her the sheet of paper I had already memorized. Alice looked it over quickly, her grin growing.  
"Well," she said, "that is extremely lucky. You have at least one Cullen in every class with you. You'll be everyone's new best friend in no time. But mine first." With that, she grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards our first class. Edward just chuckled at us.  
"You'll get used to her," he said.

I joined his laughter and continued to let Alice lead me down the hall.

The first half of my classes passed quicker than I imagined they would and soon enough I was making my way to the cafeteria, alone. Seems Alice had been wrong about having a Cullen in all my classes. As I approached the table where the Cullens were sitting, Alice threw me a sheepish look.  
"Glad you found us," she said. "Sorry about that. I forgot that Masen decided not to bother coming to school today."  
"It's alright, Alice," I assured her. "I managed."  
"Good. Hey, do you wanna come by our place after school? We can introduce you to the rest of the family."  
"Alice, what are you up to?" Jasper asked his tiny girlfriend.  
"I am offended," Alice said, truly sounding so. "I'm not up to anything."

I found myself laughing at the pout on Alice's face. "Sure, I'll come," I told her.  
"Great," she said excitedly, not noticing the odd look Edward was giving her. At least, I don't think she noticed. 

After lunch, as I was walking to Biology with Edward and his girlfriend, Bella- who, oddly enough, was a human- Edward warned me to watch out for whatever Alice had up her sleeve.  
"She is definitely up to something," he told me. "She was humming in her mind, hiding her thoughts from me. She only doesn't that when she's being especially sneaky."

"I'll keep that in mind," I assured him as we arrived at our class.

After school, I quickly found my brother at his locker and tossed him my keys.

"I'll be home later," I told him simply before following Alice and Jasper out to the student parking lot.

"I'm not waiting for the rest of them," Alice said as we reached her Porsche. "They brought Emmett's jeep anyway, so we'll just meet them at the house."  
We all got into the car and started toward the Cullen house. We drove out of the main part of town and were soon past all the other houses and surrounded by trees. Jasper suddenly turned onto an unpaved road, which was unmarked and barely visible among the ferns. After a few miles the trees thinned out and we came into a small meadow, or maybe I should call it a really big yard. And there was the house, which was more like a mansion. It was painted white, three stories tall, and with a wrap around porch.

"Whoa," was all I could think to say.  
"Like it?" Alice asked while Jasper chuckled a bit at my reaction.  
"It's amazing." I answered truthfully.

"The inside is better," Alice said, getting out of the car.  
I followed her up to the house where she promptly threw open the door, leaving me speechless.

The entire first floor was completely open and very bright. Sunlight streamed through the glass wall at the back of the house. To the left of the front door is a wide, central staircase. To the right is a raised stage like area with a beautiful grand piano in the middle. Beyond that is a dining room and kitchen, obviously there just for show more than actual use. At that moment a couple appeared at the door of the kitchen.  
"Carlisle, Esme, this is Jane," Alice introduced me. "She's friends with the Denalis and her family just moved here. Jane, these are our... parent's, you could say."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said to them, finally snapping out of the daze the first glace around the house had caused my to fall into. "Your home is lovely."

"Thank you dear," Esme said. "It took a lot of work, but it was worth it."  
"Did you build this house?"  
"No, I just restored it."  
"Wow. That's amazing."  
"Well I had to have something to do while Carlisle was at work and the children were all in school."  
I laughed and looked around again. My eyes settled on the piano.  
"Do you play?" Esme asked me.  
"A little. Not very much though," I answered truthfully. "Is it yours?"  
"No," she laughed, "it's Edward's. Though recently, Masen seems to have stolen it."  
"Speaking of Masen," Alice spoke up, "where is he?"  
"I believe he's still up in his room," Esme answered.  
"And just why did he not come down to meet our new friend?" Alice sounded genuinely offended. Not even raising her voice, she spoke toward the staircase "Masen, you get down here now."

There was some sighing and shuffling from upstairs and within a minute there was another golden eyed vampire entering the room. He looked around at his family before his eyes settled on me. He snarled menacingly, and the next thing I knew I was being slammed against the wall, most likely denting it.  
He had a hand wrapped around my neck and I was finding it hard to breath. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem for a vampire, but for some reason my lungs seemed to be starving for oxygen. Being dead already, I don't technically need to breathe normally, so I was definitely shocked to find that I suddenly did.

I was choking and gasping for breath as the others tried to pull the newcomer off of me. But he was too strong. Even all of them together weren't strong enough to match him. I suppose waiting over four centuries for revenge will do that to a person. Because I knew exactly what the reason was that I was now seconds from a more permanent death.  
"I'm not... Victoria." I managed to choke out.

The next second, I was released. As I stood there, gasping for breath that shouldn't have been necessary, he stared at me strangely.  
"Isabel?" he asked, sounding both hopeful and confused.  
"Hello Anthony," I gave him a small smile before, for the first time in over four hundred years, blackness overtook me and I passed out in his arms.

**AN: So, I finally decided which way to go with this, and I think I still managed to make a certain someone, who wanted me to go with the other option, happy. Thoughts? Reviews are loved!**


	4. Sorry

Sorry, not an actual update. I'm thinking of doing a sort of quote prompt based story if any one would be interested. The quotes are from quite a few different sources, but the story would more than likely be Twilight (or possibly a crossover with Morganville, but Twilight would definitely be involved) So review if you're interested and I will get started as soon as possible.

ALSO I DO INTEND TO CONTINUE "BAD DATE?" VERY SOON. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY CALM ALL THE EDWARD/BELLA LOVERS THAT I'M SURE ARE PLOTTING MY DEATH NOW.

Peace, Love, and Hugs,

Caiti


	5. Don't hate me please

**Another AN, SORRY, but please read.**

**I've always wished someone would write a book where the main character would fall in love with the reader. I was recently (like 5 minutes ago) inspired to do a story that would be rather similar to that plot, with a book inside of a book so that the character from the book inside the book falls in love with the main story character. My problem? I have no idea if I should try to go ahead and make it a Twilight chapter, or if I should branch out and try a new category that might go better with my plot. So I'm asking your opinion, dear readers. Stick with Twilight, or branch out? and if you want me to branch out I am open to suggestions for the category. **

**Also, I am really glad that I get readers, I truly am, but honestly, I don't know how to feel about the lack of reviews. I'm not going to say I won't update until I get a certain number of reviews like other authors do, but just keep in mind that reviews are very much appreciated and might even inspire me to update faster.**

**Ok, so super long AN over now... and again, I'm so sorry for all the AN's lately.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Caiti**


End file.
